Olds Wounds
by BellasDesires21
Summary: Bella is a freshman at UW. Edward is a sophomore. When these two meet sparks fly instantly. But Edward has things in his past that haunt him daily, as does Bella. Can these two make things work while helping one another cope, or will things fall apart?
1. New Beginnings

_Beep….Beep…..BEEP!_

"Urgh" I signed into my pillow. I rolled over and banged my hand on the alarm clock until it finally stopped beeping. I looked at the alarm clock. It read 9:00 A.M. I signed again. Wasn't the point of college to be able to sleep until twelve, go to class until four, party until two in the morning, and then repeat the next day? God, those movies had it all wrong. Or maybe freshmen just had horrible luck when it came to scheduling. Either way it still sucked being up at nine in the morning. I sat up in my bed and was greeted to the lovely image of myself reflected by the floor to ceiling mirrors that doubled as my closet doors.

"Damn I look rough." I said to myself. My usually long, wavy brown hair was sticking out in all directions and my make-up was smeared all over my face. I coughed into my hand and grimaced at what I smelled. A mix of morning breath, vodka, and beer. Mmmmm…..very aromatic. Just as I was getting out of bed I was greeted to a tiny knock that I recognized all too well. Alice was up.

"Yes?" I replied hoarsely. Great, I sounded like someone had rubbed my throat raw with steel wool.

"Bella, are you up?" she asked. I rolled my eyes to myself. What a stupid question.

"Obviously I'm up Alice. I did just answer you."

"Oh, sorry, stupid question. May I come in?"

"Of course. Come join the hangover club." I said.

She opened the door and I was met with a smaller version of what I looked liked. Obviously the night had the same effect on us.

"You too, huh?" she asked after looking me over.

"Yeah, me too. At least you have short hair." I said, pointing to her short, cropped black hair. "This," I pointed to my own hair, "however, will take me years to sort out."

She came over to examine the damage to my hair. After a minute or two of her pulling and "tsking" at it she came face to face with me.

"It really isn't that bad Bella. I'll let you borrow my conditioner this morning and you should be fine afterwards." she said.

"Thanks Alice. Do you want to shower first or shall I?"

"Oh you can go first." she said, smiling. Oh God, I knew what that meant.

"Is that because my hair is so horrible I'm going to need the hour and a half that we have before class to sort it out….or because you want me to cook you breakfast?"I questioned, raising my eyebrows at the last part.

"Both!" she replied, and with that she left my room.

After she left I began going through my closet for my first day of college outfit. It didn't take me long to find the perfect outfit: Black shirt, skinny jeans, my black Converse, and my purple hoodie. I had just gotten done laying it out on my bed when Alice came back in.

"Here you go Bella." she said, handing me a bottle of what I assumed was conditioner. I couldn't read a single thing on the bottle.

"Alice, where did you get this?" I questioned.

"Oh, my mom brought it back for me from Italy. It's what all the women over there use."

"It looks expensive." I mumbled, but of course Alice caught what I said. Sonar hearing, that one.

"It really wasn't _that_ expensive." She mumbled back. I knew what that reaction meant. I had known Alice for years. All the Brandons in fact. I guess they were what you call "family friends". Her mom, Esme Brandon, was an interior designer. She was always traveling around the world, redecorating houses for royals and celebrities. Alice also had an older brother, Emmett Brandon, who was pretty much the picture of perfection. He was tall, muscular, brown hair, blue eyes, and the star of the football team. Growing up, I always viewed him as an older brother. He was always watching out for Alice and I, keeping us away from douchebags and making sure we stayed out of trouble. Go figure Alice and I both ended up going to The University of Washington. Alice decided to go here because of Emmett. Charlie, my dad, basically told me I had to go here. I wasn't complaining though. I wouldn't have dreamed of going anywhere without Alice.

"Alice, I can't use this. It's too expensive and you only have- I began to say, before she cut me off.

"Bella, are you seriously planning on wearing _that_?" she said, gesturing to my outfit on the bed,

"Um….yes"

"Oh no. No No No No No….I will not allow you to wear _that_ on your first day of college. Nope, it's not happening!" She then began to scoop up clothes from the bed. I quickly moved to stop her, but she was too damn fast. Like The Flash, but in pixie form.

"HEY! Alice give me clothes back!" I yelled, trying to grab them from her.

"Nope! I will not allow you to be seen in public with this on!" She replied, dancing out of my way.

"Alice, give me clothes back or I'll…"

"Or you'll what, Swan? Tell your daddy on me?" She then stuck her tongue out at me. Seriously? How very three-year-oldish.

"Alice please give me my clothes back!" I said, pouting my lip out.

"How about a deal, Swan." She said, squinting her eyes and smiling."

"Name your price and we can talk" I replied, mimicking her expression.

"I'll let you wear your jeans if you let me pick out your top and shoes."

"No way! You'll make me wear some seriously high heels or something!"

"Okay…no heels."

"And I get my hoodie."

"How about I let you borrow my Juicy Couture jacket?"

Damn….she knew how much I loved that jacket.

"Urgh!" I groaned again.

"Is that a yes, Swan?"

"If you stop calling me Swan, then yes it's a yes."I replied, defeated.

"Yay! Oh Bella you're going to look so cute! I gotta go pick your outfit out! Now go get in the shower!"

"Yes mamn!" I replied, mock saluting her. She rolled her eyes at me, stuck her tongue out again, and left my room taking my shoes, shirt, and hoodie with her.

"God, she is so fucking annoying." I said to myself. Yes I talk to myself. My mom always said it was okay to talk to yourself as long as you didn't answer yourself. That was a sign of being schizophrenic. I signed sadly to myself and looked over at the pictures on my desk. My eyes quickly caught a photo of my mother and I. I was about five and we were on the beach in La Push. Charlie had taken the photos of the two of us. I smiled to myself, remembering that day. It was one of the happier days towards the end of their marriage.

Suddenly, Alice poked her head back into my room.

"Bella, why aren't you in the shower yet?" she asked. I torn my eyes away from the photo just as two large tears ran down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly, but of course Alice saw them.

" You miss her too, huh?" she asked, quietly. I nodded slowly, afraid that if I talked I would start bawling.

" I miss her too." Alice said, catching my eyes. She then walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back immediately. This is why Alice is my best friend. She just knew when I needed simple things like a hug. We stood there for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Now let's not have a moment. This is suppose to be a happy day for the both of us." She sniffed and I could tell that she had been crying as well. I handed her a tissue to wipe her face with as I wiped mine.

"Thank you Bella. Now get in the shower. Oh and P.S., I want my eggs scrambled please and thank you!" And with that she kissed my cheek and left my room. I signed to myself again and gathered my things so I could go shower. The last thing I did was blow a kissto the photo of my mother and I and say "I love you mommy." Then I promptly walked over to my desk and placed the photo face down like I did every morning.

I was just plating up Alice's food when she came walking into the kitchen. I was still in my robe and fuzzy slippers and had my hair wrapped up, turban style. Alice was right though, the conditioner really helped my hair. It felt and looked better than it did before the party last night. Not to mention it smelled like fresh strawberries and I love strawberries.

"Here you go Alice." I said, handing her a plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and toast. I liked to call it Waffle House: Bella Swan style.

"Mmmm…thank you so much Bella." She said, digging in. I smiled at her before I turned to wash the dishes. I wasn't really a breakfast person, even though I loved to cook it. And dammit, I was good at it.

After cleaning the dishes and putting everything away I went into my room and started working on my hair. I was just straightening the last bit when Alice came in.

" See, I told you that stuff worked wonders." She grinned.

'Yeah, it really did. Thanks again." I then noticed she had her hands full. In the right were a pair of black flats, in the left was a white peasant top. I signed again as I rolled my eyes. I hated it when Alice tried to make me girly. I was not girly. Hell, in high school my wardrobe was largely built around Charlie's plaid shirts.

"Whoo-hoo…Earth to Bella." Alice said, snapping me out of my fantasies with plaid flannel clothing. I took the shirt and shoes from her. If you can't beat them, join them.

"Atta girl. Now get dressed and I'll go get beautiful." She quickly turned and left me room. I took my robe off and hung it on the back of my door. I then threw on the outfit she picked out for me. Afterwards I looked in the mirror to examine the damage. Hmm…not that bad actually.

I stepped out of my room just as Alice stepped out of hers. I quickly took in what she was wearing. A flowery dress the ended right above her knees, black leggings, and littleblack flats. Not only did she act like a fairy, she dressed like one as well.

'Wow Bella you look fantastic!"

"Thanks. Of course I was dressed by you, so I could never look bad."

"So true. So you ready for our first day of college?" She asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied, mimicking her movement. She then linked her arm through mine, and out the door we went for our first day of college.


	2. Always Late

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. This story is rated "M" for drug use, under age drinking, sexual content, and touchy subjects such as suicide. If you have triggers or are sensitive to any of the above topics, please do NOT read.**

Alice and I were late to class. Go Figure. We were always late in high school. Mainly because Alice spent too much time getting ready in the morning. This time, however, could be blamed on the lack of student transportation on campus. I mean I know the bus driver saw us chasing him. He could've stopped. Asshole. I rolled my eyes at the thought as we came to a stop outside our classroom. I looked at my schedule to make sure we had the right room.

E-111- Professor Jenkins.

"Well this seems to be it. Alice, you ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied nervously. And with that I opened the door.

As soon as it opened we were met with thirty students and a very pissed off looking professor staring back at us. Clearly it was later than I thought. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"Fuck. 11:25." I thought to myself. We should've been there twenty-five minutes ago. No wonder the professor looked pissed.

"Mmhmm." Professor Jenkins cleared his throat. We quickly moved into the classroom, closing the door behind us. Of course the only free seats left were in the very front of the classroom. God we had the worst luck. We took our seats quickly and unpacked our books onto our desks. Everyone had finally stopped staring at us. Well, almost everyone. Professor Jenkins was burning a hole into Alice and I with his glare. He cleared his throat and went on with his lecture.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, I do not tolerate tardiness or absences in my class. Every time you miss a class you will receive a zero for that day's participation grade. Every time you are late you will receive a fifty for that day's participation grade. Participation is key in this class. In fact it counts as fifty percent of your final grade." He finished. He then turned to look at Alice and I and smirked. I turned the color of a very ripe tomato while Alice kept looking at her desk. I heard a few snickers in the background. Immature assholes. This is college not the third grade.

After the tardiness speech we quickly got started on our first assignment. We had to pick an Edgar Allan Poe poem and dissect it line by line into what we thought it meant. I chose Annabel Lee. I'd always been drawn to that poem ever since middle school. I could recite the whole thing if Professor Jenkins wanted me to. Did that help me explain what it means in modern words? Of course not. But at least I didn't pick The Raven like Alice did. Poor thing looked like she was ready to burst into tears. She glanced up at me and shook her head. I shook mine back as well and the continued to write.

I had just finished dissecting the last line of Annabel Lee when Professor Jenkins announced that class was dismissed. I packed up my bag and went to turn in my paper. I handed in to him and he looked up at me.

"Miss Swan is it? Could you please stay after for just one second? Oh, and you also Miss Brandon." He said to Alice, who was walking up to turn in her paper. He eyes went wide for a second at that fact that he already knew her name, but she collected herself quickly and handed him her paper. We waited until everyone else had turned in their papers and then Professor Jenkins got up and closed the door. Uh-Oh this isn't going to be good.

"Ladies, please sit." He said, gesturing to our desks. We obeyed quickly. He then pulled up a chair and placed it and himself right in front of us. He looked for Alice to me and then back to Alice.

"Well?" he asked. _"Well what?"_ was my first rebuttal, but knowing that that was definitely not what I needed to rebut with I kept my mouth shut. Of course Alice's rebuttal sensory wasn't as sensitive as mine.

"Well what?" She asked. I signed heavily, and then promptly face palmed myself. This girl was going to land me in jail one day with her lack of inner thought sensory. Professor Jenkins just shook his head at her response and continued.

" Why were you ladies twenty-five minutes late to my class? I understand it's the first day for you both, but twenty-five minutes late?" He said, sounding shocked. I saw out of the corner of my eye Alice open her mouth to answer but I quickly shot her a look that said to shut-up. Maybe I could save us.

" Professor, we are so sorry. Neither of us have a car on campus so we have to reply on campus transportation. Unfortunately, we missed the only bus that comes out to this building, so we had to run to get here. We are both sincerely sorry we were late and it will never happen again." I said.

"Neither one of you have cars?" He asked.

"No Sir."

"Then how do you get around to go to the store and other such places?"

"Er….." I started, but Alice cut me off.

"My brother, Emmett Brandon, takes us to the store once a week. If we need anything else he usually will provide us with a ride. He couldn't today because he has class at 10:30."

"Emmett Brandon? As is our starting quarterback?"

"Yes Sir."

"I had him last year. Did you know he never missed a class? He also was never twenty-five minutes late." He said, smirking at us again.

Of course he had had Emmett. Just our luck. We sat there for what seemed like forever before Professor Jenkins spoke again.

"Well ladies, I do believe you know your punishment. You will both receive a score of fifty on your participation grade today. You will also write a five page report on the life of Edgar Allan Poe. I want it on my desk, ON TIME, Monday morning. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." We both replied.

"I suggest you do not make a habit of being late. Now leave before I make you late to your next class." He finished, gesturing towards the door.

"Yes Sir." And with that Alice and I left the classroom as quickly as possible without running.

**A/N- First off thank you guys for your awesome feedback on the first chapter. So far 22 people have added this story to your favorites! That is awesome! I will update probably every 3-5 days so keep an eye out for chapter 3 soon. And I promise Edward will make his grand appearance VERY shortly. **


	3. Love you, Miss you

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. This story is rated "M" for drug use, under age drinking, sexual content, and touchy subjects such as suicide. If you have triggers or are sensitive to any of the above topics, please do NOT read.**

Luckily for me I had an hour before my next class. Unfortunately for Alice, she didn't. Thankfully she managed to catch the bus this time. Of course this left me alone for an hour. Awesome. Not really. I mean don't get me wrong, I liked being alone sometimes, but on days like today I really wanted someone to talk to. It kept my mind off my mom. And Charlie. I would never admit it to anyone, but I really am a daddy's girl. Minus the seven years I didn't permanently live with him I pretty much stayed under his feet. This was definitely the longest I had been away from him since I was ten. The thought of him started making me tear up again. I sat down on the semi-wet grass and pulled my knees to my chest. I probably looked like a nut case to anyone who could see me but I didn't care. This position always seemed to calm me down.

"I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry…" I kept telling myself over and over again. I must've sat there for ten minutes or so repeating that to myself. Then my phone rang. After having the mini heart attack from being startled by my ring tone, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Well speak of the devil." I thought to myself before I flipped the phone open.

"Daddy! I was just thinking about you!" I exclaimed happily.

"Whoa Bells. Bring it down a bit, don't want my ears to start bleeding." Charlie said jokingly.

"Sorry Dad. I'm just so happy to hear from you." I choked out. Oh God, I was going to have a moment. Again.

"Awww Bella, don't cry. I hate hearing you so upset. Especially since I cant do nothing to make you feel better!"

"I just miss you so much Daddy." I said, biting my lip to hold back my sobs. Of course that didn't stop the tears from falling down my face. Okay, so maybe it was a good thing to be alone.

"I miss you too Bells. Tell me about your day so far." He replied.

I quickly began telling him all about Alice sabotaging my wardrobe, missing the bus, and being late for my first class. I told him about the lecture we got and how I now had to write an essay on Poe. After I finished I expected to receive a lecture about responsibility or something along those lines. What he said, however, surprised me.

"I'm so proud of you Bella." He said.

"What? You're proud of me being late to class?"

"No, not that part. I'm just so proud of you in general. You have become such an outstanding young woman. Your mother would be so proud." Charlie said.

"I'd hope so." I replied. Great, I was doing so well not thinking about Mom and then Dad had to go bring her up.

"Bella, you still there?" Charlie asked. I hadn't realized I had zoned out.

"Yeah, sorry Dad. I was just thinking about Mom."

"You miss her." It wasn't a question but I still answered it like it was one.

"Yeah I do. Like crazy. But at least I've got you."

"That you do Bella. But hey I gotta go. Billy and I are going fishing."

" Oh, Okay. Well have fun." I replied.

"I'll try Bells. Oh and sweetheart? Please try not to dwell on the past. What's done is done and there is no point to dwell on it. Especially on your first day of college."

"I'll try Dad." I mumbled, knowing good and damn well I couldn't keep that promise.

"That's all I ask. I'll talk to you later sweetheart."

"Okay Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too Bella. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye Daddy."

**A/N- Yes I know short chapter. That is because this was part of chapter four but I decided to split it up because it got too long. However, the next chapter will be super long and yes, you will FINALLY meet Edward. ****. As always reviews are awesome! I know I'm getting the views so please review! And tell your friends to check out the story as well! **


	4. Beautiful Asshole

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. This story is rated "M" for drug use, under age drinking, sexual content, and touchy subjects such as suicide. If you have triggers or are sensitive to any of the above topics, please do NOT read.**

I hung up the phone and checked the time on my watch. I had been sitting here for thirty minutes. Not wanting to be late to my next class, I got up quickly and began walking. The building where my health class was being taught at wasn't too far away. I'd probably be there fifteen minutes early, but better early than late.

It didn't even take me fifteen minutes to get to my classroom. I glanced inside to make sure I wasn't going to be the only one in there. I mean I didn't want to be known as the nerdy freshman girl who was always on time. Because that was clearly not the case. Lucky for me there were already two other people in there. One was a stunning blonde girl who looked like she just stepped out of a Victoria Secret magazine. Well, minus the fact she was fully clothed. The other one was a guy. I couldn't tell what color his hair was because he had a black beanie on his head. He did have a bit of a beard going on. Not one of those mountain man beards or anything crazy like that, just a simple, kinda patchy in places, beard. He also wore a leather jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans. I signed as I walked into the room, returning the door to it's original position. The blonde girl looked up immediately, while black beanie boy didn't flinch at all.

I stood there for a few seconds deciding where I should sit. There was no way I was sitting front and center again. I hated being right up in the front. I glanced at black beanie boy and then at the blonde girl. She smiled at me when I looked at her. Deciding that was a good sign, I headed up to where she was sitting. I might as well try to make some friends in my classes. I took a seat in the chair across from her. This room was layed out differently than my last class. Instead of individual desks this classroom had about ten big tables, four chairs to each table. I smiled tentatively at blondie, who was even more stunning up close I might add. She had beautiful blue eyes and flawless skin. I was immediately intimidated by her. She had to be older than me. She was just so polished looking. I began thanking God that I let Alice dress me this more and not myself. I would've hated to see how horrible I looked compared to her if I had dressed myself this morning. I made it a mental note to let Alice dress me every Friday. I rolled my eyes internally at her reaction to _that_ decision. Not wanting to make blondie feel awkward by my staring I began to dig around in my bag. I immediately found my book and notepad but I couldn't find anything to write with.

"Dammit." I mumbled to myself. I really didn't want to ask blondie for a pen. I didn't want her to view me as some airhead freshman. I glanced over my shoulder to look at black beanie boy. He was reading a book on photography and had his iPod headset on. I cursed to myself. I didn't want to interrupt him to ask for a pen. That was rude. But I didn't want to ask blondie for one and embarrass myself either. I mean I could always prick my finger and write with my own blood. That would solve my problem. Too bad I hated the sight and smell of blood. Yes I said smell. I swear to you I can smell blood. Alice always picked on me calling me a vampire because of it. But anytime someone would start bleeding I would cover my nose and start breathing through my mouth. Oh did I mention I also pass out at the sight of blood? Yeah, I also do that as well. So pricking my finger was definitely not an option. I hated catch-22s. But I was just too damn intimidated by blondie. So making up my mind, I pushed my chair back and began to stand up when I was interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want to have your head bitten off." blondie said.

"Um…ex-excuse me?" was all I could say. Wow, real smooth Bella. I mentally facepalmed myself.

" That's Edward Cullen. And he's probably the biggest asshole in the sophomore class. Maybe even the whole school. Of course there _are_ thirty thousand other students here, but it seems like everyone knows to stay away from him. Or maybe it's just my group of friends. Either way, don't waste your time I'm sure I've got whatever you need." She finished, smiling at me. I really didn't know how to respond to that, so I lowered myself back into my chair.

"I'm Rosalie Hale by the way. And I can tell by the way you're acting you're scared of me. Please don't be, I'm not a bitch or anything like that." She said, holding her hand out.

" I'm Bella Swan." I said, shaking her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella. What did you need?" She asked.

" Um…it's stupid really." I replied.

"Obviously it's not that stupid. I mean you were to going to risk your neck asking Edward. Not that you knew that, but you do now. So what do you need?" She asked again.

"Um…a pen would be awesome." I mumbled.

"Wow that's all?" she replied, grinning.

"Yeah."

"Well of course I have a pen! Tons of them! No big deal." She then dug through her bag, retracted a pen, and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I mumbled. Well at least that settled my pen problem. I turned to Rosalie who was still smiling at me. God, didn't her jaw hurt by now? I quickly shuffled through my brain for a topic to talk about. After a few second I decided on one.

"Hey Rosalie, earlier you said you could tell I was scared of you. How could you tell that?" I asked.

"First off Bella, call me Rose. That's what all my friends call me. Second off, I could tell because I'm a psychology major. I took the study of body mannerisms last semester. I can pretty much tell anyone's mood or emotion by their body mannerisms. Cool huh?" she responded.

"Yeah, it is actually." I said. _"Also quite creepy."_ I thought to myself.

"Can I ask you something Bella?" she asked.

"Um…sure I guess."

"Why were you so terrified to ask me for something as simple as a pen? I mean I could understand if it was a tampon or something, but a pen?"

" It's actually really stupid." I said,blushing. I hated blushing, it gave me away too much.

"I'm sure it's not." Rose said.

"Um..well I didn't want you to think of me as a stupid freshman who couldn't remember something as simple as a pen." I answered.

"Seriously?" she asked, raising her perfectly manicured eyebrows. I just nodded in response.

"Oh Bella, that's silly! I'm not the kind of person to judge someone by something as small as forgetting their pen!" She then laughed loudly, causing beanie boy, I mean Edward, to turn and glare at her. He took his iPod off and sat his book down on his desk.

"Hey Hale, could you do me a small favor?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows in response before saying: " I don't do assholes favors."

"Ah, well good thing I'm not an asshole." He responded, grinning cockily.

"Yeah? According to whom? Because everyone else here views you as one." She retorted.

" Ah, well those same people also view you as a loose whore who will fuck anything with a dick." He responded, still grinning. Instantly my jaw dropped. Well that was rude. Glad I didn't ask him for a pen after all.

" What the fuck do you want Edward? Besides to verbally assault me and make yourself look like a dick in from of a new person?" She said, gesturing to me.

I bit my lip and blushed as his eyes scanned over me. Now I could see him straight on. And my God was he beautiful. He had the brightest green eyes and a strong jaw line. He was paler than most of the people I had seen here, but his skin was beautiful. Too bad he had all those good looks and a mouth that could rival even the nastiest of sailors.

" Ah, well I, unlike you, so not care what a newbie thinks of me. But before I was so rudely interrupted by you I was going to ask you nicely to shut up with your pig laugh. Now I'm going to tell you to shut the fuck up with your annoying ass laugh. Glad we had this talk. Thank you." And with that he returned to the previous position he was in before he decided to be an asshole. And I usually don't judge people I don't know, but he was definitely an asshole. As beautiful asshole, but an asshole nonetheless. But yet I couldn't help but to be attracted to him. There was something about him that drew me to him. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I was brought back to earth from my inner ramblings by Rose waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yoohoo! Bella! You still with me here?" she was saying. It was then I realized I was staring at the back of Edward's covered head. I quickly tore my eyes from him and looked at Rose.

"Oh sorry. I was just…." I stopped. Exactly what was I doing? _Staring at that beautiful asshole_ my conscience said to me. I shook my head disagreeing. I was not staring at him. I was merely trying to figure out how someone could be that hateful. I looked at Rose and offered a small smile.

"Sorry you had to hear that. I don't want you to think I'm a bitch. Or a "loose whore"." She said, air quotes and all.

"I could never think of you like that Rose." I said.

"I know that. It's just that Edward gets under my skin so much! Can you believe that Edward and I used to be friends?" I raised my eyebrows in shock. "I know right? But he wasn't always an asshole, shockingly enough. He didn't get that way until..." she stopped abruptly as someone pulled the chair out next to her. I looked up to see a pretty blonde boy sitting down. Rose turned to him and hugged him tightly before turning back to me.

"Jasper, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock." She said.

"It nice to meet you Bella." He said holding his hand out. I automatically shook it, taken aback by it's roughness.

"Jasper is from Texas." Rose explained. Well that explained the deep southern accent.

" Cool. I lived in Phoenix with my mom for a little bit. What part of Texas are you from?" I asked. I was glad I was getting more comfortable talking to people. Maybe meeting new people was going to be easier than I thought.

" San Antonio." He answered.

" Ah, home of The Alamo. Got any ancestors who were in battle?" I asked, intrigued. Okay, so I'm a bit of a history nerd. Don't judge me!

"Actually, my great great great grandfather was in it. I'm named after him actually." Jasper answered.

"Oh, very cool." I smiled at him. He was a very peaceful person to be around. It seemed like the environment in the room became more relaxed. Which was very good considering how hostile it had been five minutes ago. I looked around the room and noticed how quickly it was filling up. I didn't overlook the fact that everyone seemed to be avoiding Edward's table, even some of the freshmen I recognized from orientation were avoiding him. I guess he gave off that don't-fuck-with-me kind of vibe. I looked around a bit more and spotted a guy I met at orientation. He was tall, very built, had short black hair, and very tanned skin. I remembered that he has said his name was Jacob. He had seemed really sweet. He looked up and caught my eyes. A relieved smile spread across his face and he headed up to join our table. I turned quickly to Rose and Jasper.

"Hey, is it okay if one of my friends sits with us? He's cool I promise." I asked them.

"Yeah, that's fine Bella. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours." Rose responded. I smiled at her as Jacob pulled out the chair next to me. He then turned to look at me and smile. Damn he had a great smile.

"Bella! Awesome to see you again! How've you been doing since orientation?" He asked.

"Pretty good Jacob. I never did catch what dorm you were staying in."

"Oh, I'm in Hansee." He replied.

" No way! Me too! What about you guys?" I turned, asking Jasper and Rose.

" Jasper and I are both in Steven's Court. Oh and since Bella failed to introduce us, I'm Rosalie Hale and this is Jasper Whitlock." She said, holding her hand out towards Jacob. Jacob shook her hand and then Jasper's.

"So you guys want to come to a party at my boyfriend's place tonight? It's going to be awesome!" Rose said.

"Hell yeah! I'm down!" Jacob answering immediately. I was a little more hesitant. I partied last night and I did have a paper to write. So instead of giving Rose an answer I asked her a question instead.

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Oh, you've probably heard of him. Emmett Brandon?" she questioned.

"Get out!" I shouted. Small world, huh?

"So you know him?" she asked.

"Know him? I'm best friends with his little sister, Alice. I've known him since I was a little kid!" I explained.

" Wow, small world. So you'll come then?" she asked again.

" Yeah, I'll come. Alice would drag me along anyways." I said.

"Awesome! Oh shhhh….professor in the building." Rose said, quieting herself. I looked over my shoulder to see an older man walk in. I also happened to notice that Edward was still in his same position as before. I also noticed that he was still sitting by himself. I shook me head. Rose's words then began to replay in my head.

"_he wasn't always an asshole, shockingly enough. He didn't get that way until..."_. I wished she had finished her statement. Then I wouldn't be left wondering why he was the way he was. How could someone go from hanging out with someone like Rosalie Hale to being shunned like he was? What made him the beautiful asshole he was today? As I wondered these things Edward turned and stared right at me. As much as I wanted to look away,I couldn't. Something drew me to him. So I stared right back, letting his beautiful green eyes bore holes into me.

**A/N- So there you guys go! Your introduction to Edward. I'm still debating if I want to do an EPOV or not so let me know what you think about that in a review! Also thank you all again for checking this story out! I truly appreciate it! Also tell your friends about it please! And as always REVIEW!**


End file.
